


The Red of Him

by Liast



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Snapshots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26581741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liast/pseuds/Liast
Summary: Dan had asked her why she often wore red, nowadays. It had not been a conscious decision, really.Chloe and the color red - it was more and yet, never enough.
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	The Red of Him

Dan had asked her why she often wore red, nowadays.

Chloe hadn’t have an answer for him, at least not one he could understand. So, she asked him if he thought that it clashed with her hair or what. He had laughed. When they were silent again, he hadn’t mention it after that. He seemed to understand that sometimes, things were too complicated to explain.

It had not been a conscious decision, really. 

She wore red because it was the color of that dress left by one of Lucifer’s overnight guests. Frighteningly fitting her. Its size, its design, its color. She remembered how he eyed her that night, despite the urgency of the case and her disapproving glances.

She wore red because it was the color of that dress Lucifer brought for her. She never received it though. He never give it to her. But, his absence had grown enormous and it gnawed on her heart. So, she buried herself in work, party almost every other night. Later, over colorful liquid and deafening meaningless music, Ella told her about how cool the helicopter ride was, and the great play afterward. And how beautiful the dress that was long gone inside the forgotten box, somewhere.

She wore red because it was the color of his car. Not the Corvette one, but the red one they rode when they investigated the murder of a vintage car collector. It was the only time she saw Lucifer drive that car. She liked it, maybe more than his usual car. It made her feels special, it made her longs for him. 

She wore red because it was the color of his soles. It made him looks regal. Not that he hadn’t already looks regal, with his graceful movement and larger than life persona. But, seeing a glimpse of red under his shoes when he took a step or when he sat with a leg over the other, it made him looks so menacingly like a king. And, yes, he was.

She wore red because it was the color of his pocket square. Among other colors. Though, they know how much detail he put for that. It was the color he wore when he left her on his balcony, desperately telling him how much she loves him, angrily needing him to stay with her. And yet, he left anyway. But, who was she to deny him, the man who invent rebellion. 

But, he’s not a man, was he?

Because she wore red, as it was the color of his eyes when he raged. Otherworldly stare of his usual warm gaze. It burned their souls, the sinners who was unfortunate enough to meet the Devil on Earth. The red glowed, brimming with power and she couldn’t look away. Not when she gripped his hand so tightly, driving out the darkness, grounding him, reminding him that he was an angel once. 

But, he’s not an angel, was he?

Because she wore red, as it was the color of his body when he hated. Oh, he hated so much. He hated goat, he hated her sandwich from the break room’s vending machine, he hated when she called out his jealousy, he hated murderers, and he hated liars. In turn, she hated him too. For all his claims that he have never lied and would never will lie to her, he spawned such a deep lie in himself. The most beautiful lie he ever wove was his hatred for himself. No wonder humanity crowned him as the Father of Lies, the Devil waiting in Hell.

But, he’s not the Devil, was he?

Because she wore red, as was his favorite color. The dawn, the dusk. He loves it the most. There was no stars in Hell, Maze said. Eons, so long from his creations, so far from his children. Such a gentle soul, locking himself away in a pit of despair out of love for humanity. Out of love for a human.

“Lucifer,” she said, out of breath. 

Because she wore red, as they meet, and kiss, and it was more and yet, never enough.

Chloe ~~the Miracle~~ and Lucifer ~~the Angel the Devil~~ turned into _we are incredible_.

Ella had asked her why she often wore red, nowadays.

Chloe have too many answer for her, at least one she could understand. So, she asked her if she thought that it clashed with her eyes or what. She had laughed. When they were silent again, Chloe whispered to her. She seemed to understand that sometimes, things were too simple, they hadn’t even need to be explained.

It had not been a conscious decision, really.


End file.
